1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunlight collecting system for exploiting the radiation of sunlight as energy.
2. Prior Art
The solar energy has been focused quite long for use as clean, environment-friendly energy. For utilizing the solar energy in practice, there has been proposed a method in which sunlight is received and collected as thermal energy which is in turn converted to electricity. Such a system is provided, for example, comprising a heat exchanger mounted to the top of a power tower and a multiplicity of reflective mirrors (on heliostats) located about the tower, in which intensities of sunlight reflected on the reflective mirrors are directed to the heat exchanger where they are stimulated as the thermal energy to generate electrical energy with a power generator (See Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. SHO57-63504 for heliostat technology).
However, since it is essential to mount a heat exchanger to the top of a power tower in the conventional sunlight collecting systems, it is difficult and impractical to build such a tall tower.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming the drawback of the prior art, and its object is to provide an improved sunlight collecting system which eliminates a necessity of building towers provided at the top thereof with a heat exchanger.